


coffee eden

by LiberAmans214



Series: Drabbles Of a Destiel Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Coffee (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: Dean Winchester is in a relationship with Castiel, and somehow still manages to be insecure. Because of coffee.Frigging coffee.At least it's in a good way.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles Of a Destiel Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	coffee eden

Dean Winchester is bisexual, an engineering major, and exhibits exemplary coffee-making skills. He's also in love with Castiel Novak, who, for the lack of a (strenuously searched) better word, is _perfect_.

With lined, off-white pages of stunning poetry, and a boring, empty coffee mug, he'd stumbled into Dean's world last year - as if tripping over a metaphorical pebble of fate, right into the unadventurous life of a grad student in search of a roommate - and twenty minutes of decidedly not-small-talk, and one and a half mugs of coffee later, he'd declared a desire to apply.

So he did, and as it goes, he'd moved in the following Thursday.

Occupation of the second bedroom in Dean's fourth-floor flat, one he kept generously-cluttered but not malodorous, was definitely grounds for friendship. And soon, beers in the living room after dinner turned to brunch together on sundays, then to breakfasts on holidays, and finally to Dean making coffee for Cas, as a staple, _every_ -frigging-morning.

There really wasn't no coming back after Cas, the tousle-headed guy of Dean's dreams, ended up drunkenly confessing at least a year-long crush on Dean, one wonderful night after Dean aced Applied Thermodynamics, while they were settled on their Oscar-Wilde-quotes couch. Dean pulled him closer by the lapels of his coat, and warned him of the consequences of this being just a whiskey-inspired musing, before kissing him until his head soared, and the both of them passed out tangled in each other.

Seven weeks after that, brings us to today.

Dean's up way earlier than he needs to be - it's just the kind of weather which makes that happen, so he's given up on sleep for the day, and hoisted himself out of bed. Now, he's reading Cas's weekly newspaper, found folded under a coaster, which had been doing a poor job of keeping the corners from fluttering, on the windy day that it is. Dean hasn't showered yet, so the breeze is his first cool sensation of the day, and he winds up sitting on the couch, right next to a window.

For all Cas's claims of adoration for an overcast sky, he's sure asleep a lot of the time to witness it as Dean does.

(He says he likes it because it gives him a reason to believe he's eccentric - as all artists crave. Somehow, he's different from the poets who write of the silver linings of clouds, and suns of hope emerging after storms - for he's the one, the _only_ one, who writes about the impending glory of fascinating thunder, and the beauty of a grey sky.

Dean calls bullshit, because everything about Cas's poetry is unique. Most of all, the edge of self-awareness he injects into the last stanzas of arguably everything he creates.)

Dean's prepared coffee already.

He's had some, and the rest of it sits atop a coaster, while he reads. His thoughts drift from the article, even as his eyes follow the lines, and he's thinking of lectures, and Sam hundreds of miles away, and leftovers for lunch, and -

There's a sudden presence behind him, and he's greeted by the familiar smell he's gotten used to waking up with, and arms circling his waist.

"Morning, Sunshine." Dean folds the newspaper away, trying to distract his own attention from the way Cas softly grabs a handful of his shirt, and his fingers brush against Dean's skin.

His other hand goes lower, and pauses on Dean's midriff, gentle.

Clearly, _someone_ woke up in a good mood, because in no time, Dean's being hugged from behind, close to Cas's chest, as he clings to Dean.

It's every kind of perfect Dean's ever thought something could be, and then some. Once more, in his head, he's grateful for his prowess with coffee, which brought Cas to him in the first place. A request for a refill, posed desperately to almost a complete stranger in the library, infatuation with the taste leading to prolonged conversation, and dedication to the flavor which made him want to stay.

_That's it, right?_

"Coffee?" Dean offers, leaning into Cas's touch. He's got it on the table, all poured in a thermally insulated travel mug, since six am, because that's just how Dean loves Cas.

"In a minute." Cas mutters, leaning in to press a kiss to the back of Dean's neck, and making his skin tingle.

His insides flutter, feeling special more than anything else. Cas doesn't turn down coffee. With an element of lightness in his voice, Dean begins. "Did you just - ?"

Cas trails soft, muted kisses along Dean's jaw, as Dean slowly turns towards him. He doesn't say a word, but stops dropping kisses, merely inches from a real, proper kiss - the last one planted at the corner of Dean's smiling lips.

"I love you."

Cas declares, with the happiest look in his eyes. All he looks at, are Dean's eyes, holding his gaze like he always, always has.

_It's the first time they've ever said it._

"Oh, you sap, you -" Dean laughs, a little breathless for no reason, and closes his eyes before kissing Cas, hands held in his lap. "I'd thought I'd get more buildup, what with you being my favorite poet and everything," He pulls off, but their foreheads lean against each others, and Dean's smiling harder than he'd ever thought possible. "But I guess all I get is a frigging coffee turned down."

Cas's eyes crinkle into an even wider smile. "And what do I get?"

"Bragging rights, 'cause you did it first." Dean lets out, so happy that it's making him giddy. " _Of course_ , I love you too."

And Cas looks at him again, everything Dean's ever asked for concentrated in that cobalt blue-eyed stare, and cups Dean's face when he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I tried to be subtle about Dean's insecurities, because *Dean* tends to be subtle about his insecurities, but did the title feel at all justified? Get back to me in the comment section xD 
> 
> Have a good day, and keep it sailing!


End file.
